


kagayama the asexual

by tsukkichan (theswimmingcorps)



Series: inspiring fics bro [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kageyama Tobio, FUCK, I promise, M/M, Mmmm, ahhh, fukin learn this shit, i just deleted half my tags, im yellin it, its good I swear, learning, lotsa people need this, not even lyin, porn star kageyama, read if u are dumb and dont know what asexuality is, read it, this is good shit, yellin a lot, you prob need this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswimmingcorps/pseuds/tsukkichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama is a asexual and he has a perfectly normal life read 2 find out what a fucking asexual is i s2g even if u think u know u prob dont just read it i am angered</p>
            </blockquote>





	kagayama the asexual

kagama was asexual. waht that u ask me ????????????????????????????????? it smthn tht PEOPLE CANT SEEM TO REPRESENT CORRECTLY (*´ー`) n it rlly piss me off

ok so kagama asexual and he have boyfeidn!!!?????? asexual can have romantic relationship?!?!?!?! ye sthey can u shitdick what the f cukl  
they soulmate bcu z they both love voleybols in their asses. what ???? asexaul can enjoy thing in ass???? ye s you damn butthole engineer asexuals can have sex and enjoy it what the fukc is so har dbaout that ????????????

kagam aslso a pron star??????????? yes he is because he likes to have fuckin sex what the shit >????????????????? he is asexual but gues whet asexual can have sex every singel day ans still be fucking asexual wha t and unles you are a sex repulsed asexual youa re prob gonn have sex and not have a problem with it!!!!!!!!!!!

kagam say to stuped shit cactus "helo i am kagama i am aseuxl and i have sex with my boyfriend hinat and we love it anf i have romantic relationship and lvoe it and i jsut dont feel sexual attraction towards other people like i see a guy and think "wow he is pretty" and i dont think "wow i want to stick my dick in him" because !! i !! dont !!! find !! anything !! sexually !! appealing !! but !! i !! can !! still !! have !! sex !! and !! get !! horny !! and !! shit !! and !! that !! doesnt !! make !! me !! any !! less !! asexual !!"

this daley lief of kagama the asexual  
5:50 am: wake up  
6:00 am: eat food  
6:30 am: go to school  
4:00 pm: leave school  
4:30 pm: arrive at home with boyfriend  
6:00 pm: finish homework  
6:10 pm: volleyball with hinata  
7:00 pm: eat dinner  
7:45 pm: send hinata home and take shower  
8:00 pm: meme  
10:00 pm: sleep  
repeat

did his asexuality affect his day !!!!???????????????? no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!! he can function normally!!!! isnt that wild! >??????????????????????????????????

qwertyuiop[;lkjhgfdsazxcvbnm,./

wh iy is asexuality represented so terribly everywhere wth i fuckin blame u tumblr u fukin shitcannon

bghbhgbghhbghbghbghbghbghbghbhghbghbghbgbh

**Author's Note:**

> i am asexual i am sick of bad REPRESENTATION 
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> fuking comment i love u reply 2 u eggs


End file.
